Dan Flyheight
This article is about the father of Van Flyheight, protagonist from Chaotic Century and Guardian Force. For the Zoids: Fuzors mechanic, see Dan. Dan Flyheight ' is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. He only appears in a flashback during episode 49. Overview Anime Most of Dan's life is unknown. It appears that he was born in the Wind Colony village, as it is said he protected it from the Guylos Empire. He is shown to be married to Van and Maria's mother. At some point in his life, he joined the Republican army, and became the pilot of a Command Wolf he called Zeke. At the time Van is 5, Dan is shown protecting a Helic scientist as they try to find an Organoid. While there, Dan meets an orphaned child, who turns out to be Raven. Dan decides to adopt him, but before he can do so, the Imperial 3rd Division, under the orders of Gunther Prozen, attack the group. Dan sacrifices his life to protect the group. After his death, Van is shown to idolize his father, even calling him the greatest Zoid pilot. This might explain why the two appear to have the same hairstyle. Manga Dan doesn't make a big appearance in the manga. However, his son, Van, along with the Organoid, Zeke, re-awaken Dan's Command Wolf (which sits watching over his grave) in order to fight off Raven, who had Shadow infect a Zaber Fang with a virus that caused it to rampage through Wind Colony. Van is exposed to one of the Command Wolf Zeke's memories, where he sees his father wishing him and his sister well. Ability as a Zoid Pilot In both the anime and manga, Van idolizes his father for being a great Zoid pilot. Anime Dan was killed because he made a choice to protect the Organoid, Shadow, from Prozen. He and his Command Wolf, Zeke, sacrificed their lives in order to stop the invasion of the 3rd Imperial Division, which Prozen had called upon to march into the village and seize Shadow. Prozen ends up infuriated by this, and even more appalled that his force was annihilated by only one Zoid. Due to Dan's triumph, it can be assumed that he was an exceptional fighter. In episode 32 of Chaotic Century, Prozen tells Van that his father was a Major in the Republican Army, and easily their best Zoid pilot. Manga In the manga version of Chaotic Century, Dan and Zeke also sacrifice themselves to protect the village. Unlike the anime, they face off against a wild Zoid that attacked Wind Colony, instead of the 3rd Imperial Division. In this battle, the two of them realize they have to use Zeke's final attack, '''Ragnarok Fang, to defeat the Zoid and protect the village, even though they are aware that they will die afterwards, since their energy will be completely drained. Though they stop the Zoid, the two sadly perish. Zeke sits watching over Dan's grave, until he is reawakened by Van and the Organoid Zeke. Trivia * "Ragnarok" is a word from Norse mythology, as well as an upcoming event that spells the end and rebirth of the world. Sort Category:Chaotic Century characters